Magnetism
by CaliXiNamiKai
Summary: Adelaide is on her way back to camp for another summer, after the titan war. She thinks its gonna be a normal summer, but fate has other plans for her. AU: Lost Hero never happened. OCxOC and some NicoxOC
1. Chapter 1

My name is Adelaide Hunter and I am about to tell you the story of how my whole demigod life was turned upside down. I think the best place to start is telling you a bit about me. Well here I go:

My full name is Adelaide Sarah Hunter. My friends call me Addie. I grew up in San Diego, California with my dad in our small house by the beach. I was home schooled for my entire life, but I always had plenty of neighbors who were my friends.

The day before I went to camp this summer a giant blue crab attacked my best friend. My life is so interesting.

It was a typical Saturday morning. I woke up at 7:30 and went down stairs to see my dad already making my favorite blueberry pancakes. He looked up when I entered.

"Lizzy called," he said, flipping a pancake. "She asked if you wanted to go shopping today." I sat down at my usual spot at our little square table. My dad put some pancakes on my plate and I dug in.

"Are you going?" Dad asked when I had finished eating. I took a large sip of orange juice, thinking the idea over. Considering that it was Lizzy who had asked, I thought about declining. She would probably spend the entire time making me try on outfits I had no intention of wearing ever in my life. Then Lizzy would make me help her pick out outfits. I really hated shopping with Lizzy, but it was the last time I was going to see her before I went off to Camp HalfBlood all the way in New York, and I wouldn't see her again till August. So I told my dad that I would go with her.

I flipped open my midnight blue cellphone and read Lizzy's text again. Now I know that it isn't the greatest idea in the world for a demigod to have a cellphone, but Chiron had said that texting was safer than actually making a call. Plus, when I first arrived at camp HalfBlood three years ago, I already owned a cell phone.

Anyways, while I was rereading Lizzy's text, which said to meet her outside Jamba Juice, I heard someone running down the street. I looked up. I saw Lizzy. This may have been good, except for one thing: she was being chased by the biggest crab I had ever seen.

"Aw, Styx," I mumbled under my breath. I slipped my cell back in my pocket just as Lizzy came to stop next to me. Her face was as red as cherry juice, her clothes were completely soaked, and her blonde hair was full of seaweed. As she bent over panting, I asked her what had happened.

Through gasping breaths, Lizzy explained how she had been taking detour to the mall to meet me along the beach and how the crab had burst out of the water, getting seawater and seaweed all over her, and attacked her. Only just then I noticed the crab hadn't sliced us to pieces. I looked up and saw none other than the son of Hades holding off the crab. I could never remember his name. I wondered why he was in San Diego. Not to see me or fight giant crabs, that's for sure.

He looked at me with an expression on his face that said "Get-your-lazy-butt-over-here-and-help-me!" I took the hint and tapped my yin-yang necklace. The symbol fell off their string I wore the pendant on. They separated and grew bigger until they were two curved swords with silver and black handles. I gripped a sword in each hand and attacked the crab, leaving Lizzy to catch her breath.

Ten minutes later, when the son of Hades and I were both covered in cuts and monster dust, Lizzy sat me down and demanded to know what exactly had just happened and if the "creepy Goth kid" (aka the son of Hades) was my new boyfriend. I rolled my eyes at her and said, "He's not my boyfriend. You have seen pictures of my boyfriend. Alex is way hotter than Nico." I had finally remembered his name in the middle of the fight with the huge crab.

Lizzy looked satisfied. She waved at Nico shyly and I rolled my eyes at her again. The stupid blonde was a boy maniac. I know for a fact that she had hit on every hot guy at every school she ever went to. The girl was out of control.

Nico came over and leaned against a tree. Lizzy flipped her hair and batted her eyes at him. He did not seem to notice her.

"What brings you to San Diego, Nico?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow at me. I just stared at him.

"I came to pick up your friend here," he said. I admit, I was a little shocked. I couldn't believe that Lizzy was a demigod. Then again, it was indeed possible. Lizzy was dyslexic and had ADHD, like most demigods, so I guess I should have guessed that she was one of us.

I turned to look at her. Lizzy stared at me blankly. I smiled.

"I guess you're coming to camp with me after all, eh Lizzy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer for the ENTIRE fanfiction: I dont own any copyrighted thing mentioned in the entire story.<strong>

**ok i reposted this cause i actually am very fond of this story and i wanted to repost it. **

**anyways, i thought of an entire plot for this story :) so you will be seeing more soon**

**So review if you want to read more. PLEASE! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! **


	2. Chapter 2

We never did get to go shopping, but I wasn't that sad about it. Lizzy would have made me hang out with her at the comic book store looking at her stupid shojo manga. I would be on the other side of the store looking at the Spiderman and other Marvel comics, pretending to not be with Lizzy. Then she would have made me buy _school supplies _with her. Yes I did say school supplies. Lizzy is addicted to the stuff. She has a cabinet full of school supplies. Every six months she updates it all, mostly because she uses so much of it, but more about that later. I want to get to how Lizzy's mom reacted to all of this.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at Lizzy's apartment building, Nico shadow-traveled back to camp, saying he had some "official business" to attend to. Yeah right. He probably just didn't want to hang out with us. I glanced at Lizzy as Nico disappeared into an alley wall.<p>

I think I should explain a couple things about Lizzy's mom before you meet her. Her name is Isabella Jensen and she is what you could call eccentric. She loves collecting random knick-knacks. She has a whole collection of stamps from around the world. She also has an enormous closet full of _shoes. _You'd think she would run out of reasons to buy shoes.

Anyways, when we walked into the apartment, Lizzy's mom was reading a letter. She looked up when we came in, her face looking a bit forlorn, but it perked up immediately. She stood up and walked over to us.

"You look like you have spent the entire morning being attacked by a giant crab," she said mildly. Lizzy exchanged a glance with me. How did she know?

"Well…" I began. Lizzy's mom cut me off before I had time to say more.

"I already know dear. I had just finished reading a letter from Chiron I got 5 minutes ago."

"But, how do you know Chiron?" I asked. She giggled and led us into the kitchen, where we sat down.

"I am a demigod," she said after getting us some lemonade. My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe she was a demigod. "I adopted Lizzy when she was only 5," she continued. "I always knew she was special from the moment I laid eyes on her."

Lizzy, who still didn't know what we were talking about, raised her hand tentatively. Her mom and I looked at her. She cleared her throat and said, "So what does this have to do with a summer camp?"

* * *

><p>We were just getting out of the baggage claim area when I spotted a familiar face. It belonged to the hero of Olympus, the one and only, Percy Jackson, who is the only son of Poseidon. He was holding a sign that read: <em>Addie Hunter. <em>I grinned and grabbed Lizzy's arm and began leading her over to where Percy was standing.

"Hey Percy," I said, noticing out of the corner of my eye that Lizzy was ogling like he was a million dollars.

"'Sup Addie," he replied. "Argus has a cold, so Chiron sent me to pick you guys up instead. We better hurry otherwise Annabeth will bore Grover to death with her architecture talk." I giggled, and followed Percy out to the parking lot, Lizzy tagging along at my heels.

When we got to the camp strawberry van, Lizzy and I filed into the back and sat next to Grover, who had a sack of red apples with him. I asked if I could have one, and he gave me one.

I glanced at Lizzy carefully out of the corner of my eye. She had pulled out a copy of Vampire Knight, the only shojo manga I can stand to read, and began to read it. I had actually finished reading every chapter online, but she is more patient than me. Lizzy can stand waiting for the next volume to come out.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the base of Half-Blood Hill, only to see Nico waiting for us up at the top. It was obvious he wasn't going to help us. Damn him. The lazy little son of Hades he is. If only he were forced to carry Lizzy's suitcase, which is so heavy with her stuff, <em>Percy <em>had trouble carrying it up the hill.

When we reached the other side of the hill, we went straight to the Big House. On the way there, one of my siblings, Mira, caught up with us.

"Hey Addie," she said excitedly, her pale blonde curls bouncing as she walked with us. "Do you want me to take your stuff back to the cabins? Cause I probably can get Axel to help me!" She whistled and Axel came running up, looking a bit pissed that he had been summoned.

"Welcome back, counselor," Axel said, sounding as depressed as ever. How he was Mira's twin I will never know.

"Axel, you are gonna help me carry this stuff back to the cabin," Mira commanded. Axel took my duffel from me and Mira grabbed my guitar, leaving me with the backpack on my back. I waved goodbye to them as they set off in the direction of the cabins. I turned to see that Lizzy was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did those two kids just take your stuff? And why did the one with red hair call you counselor?" I smiled at her questions.

"Well I am the counselor for our cabin, and they were being nice," I said, "remind me to give them their presents later." Lizzy didn't look very convinced, but we had arrived at the Big House so she couldn't ask any more questions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay the reason this chapter is broken up by lines is because i wanted to cut down on the writing so not to waste writing time with unnecessary details. **

**I hope you enjoyed the story. I updated as soon as I finished the writing up the chapter. I am soooo glad I go that done. Also, I will figure out how to post pics of the new characters, Mira and her twin brother Axel soon. I also would like to say that Percy and Annabeth will hardly show up in the story, and the same goes for Grover. I just didn't want the boringness Argus can be as a chaperone. Also I think it would have freaked Lizzy out too much ^^**

**So review, favorite, and SUBSCRIBE! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! ITS BEEN SO LONG! I cant believe I haven't updated since...well it has been so long I cant remember when I last updated. I hope you guys were patient and I am sorry this is such a short chapter. I really do apologize. So here we go with chapter 3 of MAGNETISM!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

><p>Okay so Lizzy didn't seem to believe the orientation video. When she came out of the room where it was, she commented on how real looking the special effects were. Lizzy also said that it would make a great commercial for a sci-fi movie.<p>

"I have no idea why I am at this camp though," she concluded. Chiron and I stared at her. Maybe she was in denial. There was only one way to convince her now. I nodded to Chiron and he got out of his wheelchair.

It was much easier to convince Lizzy after that. I could tell however that she still was a little unsure of whether or not she was dreaming. I couldn't blame her. I didn't believe it at first either.

"So what you are saying," Lizzy said for what seemed like the thousandth time that day as we left the big house, "is that Greek gods and goddesses actually exist and every kid here is a demi-god. And I have a godly parent as well?"

"Yes," I said, trying to not sound annoyed. "And until you are claimed, which should be soon since you are 13 like me, you are going to be staying in the Hermes cabin."

"Hey, Hunter!" I stopped in my tracks. I knew who had just said my name. Why couldn't the monsters have eaten him this year?

I turned around to come face to face with Zachary Carson, son of Eris. I glared at him as he walked over to me. This kid takes the prize for the most annoying kid in the entire camp. He is more annoying than Nico.

"So I see the monsters didn't kill you this year, Hunter," he said, smirking. "What happened to your hair? Did a Hyperborean freeze you at one point this year?"

"Well I can see you haven't changed much since last summer. Except maybe your ego has gotten bigger," I retorted.

"You are just jealous because I got to stay full year at camp and train while you had to go back to your stupid books." What a pathetic insult.

"Well while you were becoming a stupid jock, I got smarter than you. And I think you may have gotten even more stupid than you were last year." I could tell I had hit a nerve. His smirk turned into a glare. He glanced at Lizzy for a brief second. Then his green eyes turned back on me.

"You just wait until this Friday for capture the flag, Hunter," he said. "We are gonna pummel you."

"In your dreams, Carson," I said. I grabbed Lizzy's carry on and walked past the blonde son of Eris. He tried to trip me, but he was the one who ended up on the grass.

* * *

><p>After we had made sure that all the Hermes campers knew that if they took Lizzy's stuff that they would have to report to Nico, Lizzy confronted me when we reached the lake.<p>

"Who was that boy with the blonde hair and green eyes?" she demanded.

"Zachary Carson, son of Eris," I said through gritted teeth. Just saying his name sets me off.

"Why were you fighting with him like a cat and a dog?"

"'Cause we hate each other's guts."

"Okay, just checking." There was silence for a while. Then Lizzy asked "When am I going to meet your boyfriend?"

"Excellent question." Where was Alex? He said he missed me a lot in his letters. Just as I was considering that I should go look for him, some hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who."

I grinned and turned around. There he was. My wonderful boyfriend, Alex, son of Eos, with his lovely brown hair and tan skin, his eyes hidden behind sunglasses, gave me a big hug. When we finished, Alex put his arm around me. I grinned at Lizzy, whose mouth was wide open in shock.

"Alex, this is Lizzy," I said, gesturing to the dumbstruck friend of mine. She closed her mouth, still giving us the bug eyes.

"'Sup Lizzy," Alex said when Liz didn't respond. That seemed to get her back to her senses. She assumed a more composed facial expression.

"Nice to meet you Alex. Addie has told me so much about you," she replied stiffly. I wonder why she is being so formal, but I don't have time to. Alex is talking to me.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go to the beach to hang out Addie." I looked up at him and grinned.

"Sure, that sounds great." I replied and we walked off to the beach, hand in hand, leaving a presumably furious Lizzy Jensen standing by herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry it is short. Also, check out Lost in Darkness if you like Kingdom Hearts! <strong>

**P.S. The next chapter might be written this weekend and may or may not be in Lizzy's POV! **

**~Cali**


End file.
